danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הפארק הלאומי גרנד קניון
הפארק הלאומי גרנד קניון הוא פארק לאומי הנמצא בצפון מדינת אריזונה בארצות הברית. בפארק נמצא הקניון הגדול של נהר הקולורדו, הקניון הגדול בעולם. זהו אחד מאתרי הטבע הנודעים בעולם. הקניון עמוק ורחב עם צוקים גבוהים מעל הנהר קולורדו. המרחק בין שתי גדותיו מגיע עד 30 קילומטר, כשהרוחב הממוצע הוא 15 קילומטר. עומקו 1,600 מטרים מהגדה הדרומית ו-1,900 מטרים מהגדה הצפונית. אורכו של הקניון הוא כ-443 קילומטר, ובמרכזו שוצף נהר הקולורדו. מבחינה גאומורפולוגית, הקניון נוצר כתוצאה מהתחתרות לאחור של נהר הקולורדו בתוך רמת קולורדו. מדי שנה מבקרים בקניון יותר מחמישה מיליון תיירים. במקום מרכז מבקרים עם מגוון מוקדי משיכה לתיירים. עקב גודלו העצום מטיילים מוזהרים שלא לרדת ולעלות את הקניון באותו יום פן יינזקו מתשישות. ייחודו של הגרנד קניון עומקו הממוצע של הקניון- מגובה הרמה ועד למפלס המים הוא 1,600 מטרים. שטחו של הפארק הלאומי גרנד קניון כולו הוא 3,047 קילומטר רבוע. אורכו של הקניון הגדול לאורך נהר קולורדו נאמד כיום בכ-500 קילומטר. מקורותיו של נהר הקולורדו הזורם בלב הקניון הם במדינת קולורדו, וראשיתו באגם גרנבי, ליד עיירה באותו שם. משם זורם הנהר לכיוון דרום-מערב, 2,176 קילומטרים בתחומי ארצות הברית ו-144 קילומטרים במקסיקו, עד שהוא נשפך למפרץ קליפורניה במקסיקו. מזה עשרות שנים מהווה אזור הקניון הגדול שברמת קולורדו את אחד מאתרי החפירות החשובים ביותר בתחום הגאולוגיה והגאוגרפיה. לפי התאוריה העיקרית להיווצרות הקניון הגדול, לפני כ-65 מיליון שנה התרומם כל השטח הנקרא colorado plateau, בשל כוחות פנימיים ולחצים גאולוגיים בתוך כדור הארץ. כתוצאה מכך קיבלו נהרות שזרמו באזור תנופת יתר, עקב השיפוע שגדל. אחד מהם, נהר ה-Hualaoai קיבל תפנית מזרחה, ולבסוף התאחד עם נהר הקולורדו, דבר שהוסיף לקולורדו מים רבים. התרוממות היבשת הייתה בקצב שאפשר לקולורדו להתחתר בצורה יעילה וליצור את הקניון, בלי לגלוש לצדדים ולאבד חלק מהמים. בשפת הקניון נבנתה מרפסת גדולה בעלת תחתית שקופה, שממנה ניתן לצפות לתוך מעמקי הקניון ואל נהר הקולורדו. גאולוגיה של הגרנד קניון ימין|ממוזער|200px|אבנים מכל אחת מהשכבות בתצוגה בכיכר המורשת (Heritage Square) ב[[פלאגסטאף]] הגאולוגיה של הגרנד קניון חושפת את אחד הרצפים השלמים והנחקרים ביותר של סלעים על פני כדור הארץ. גילן של קרוב ל-40 שכבות סלעי המשקע שנחשפו בגרנד קניון ובשטח הפארק הלאומי גרנד קניון נע בין 200 מיליון שנים לקרוב ל-2 מיליארד שנים. מרביתן התגבשו במים רדודים וחמימים בסמוך לחופי ים, שמזמן כבר אינם קיימים, במערב אמריקה הצפונית. בין השכבות יש ייצוג הן למשקעים ימיים והן למשקעים יבשתיים, כולל דיונות מאובנות ממדבר נכחד. נתגלו לפחות 14 מקרים של אי התאמה בטור הסטרטיגרפי של שכבות סלעי המשקע באזור הגרנד קניון. האזור החל להתרומם לפני כ-75 מיליון שנים במהלך האורוגנזה הלרמידית (Laramide orogeny) - אירוע של בניית רכסי הרים שהיה הגורם העיקרי ליצירת הרי הרוקי במזרח. בסך הכול התרוממה רמת קולורדו כ-3.2 קילומטרים. פרובינציית אגן ורכס הסמוכה ממערב החלה להיווצר לפני כ-18 מיליון שנים כתוצאה מהתמתחות קרום כדור הארץ. המים של מערכת הניקוז זרמו דרך מה שכיום הוא מזרח הגרנד קניון ונשפכו לתוך מה שהוא כיום חלקה התחתון של פרובינציית אגן ורכס. פתיחתו של מפרץ קליפורניה לפני כ-6 מיליון שנים אפשרה לנהר גדול לחצוב את דרכו מהמפרץ בכיוון צפון מזרח. הנהר החדש השתלט על מערכת הניקוז הישנה על מנת ליצור את נהר הקולורדו שהחל לחצוב את הגרנד קניון. אקלימים לחים יותר, תוצאה של עידני קרח שהחלו לפני 2 מיליון שנים הגבירו במידה ניכרת את חציבת הגרנד קניון, שלפני 1.2 מיליון שנים כבר היה עמוק כמו בימינו. פעילות געשית השקיעה לבה על האזור בתקופה שבין לפני 1.8 מיליון שנים ל-500,000 שנים. לפחות 13 סכרי לבה חסמו את נהר הקולורדו תוך יצירת אגמים שעומקם הגיע עד 600 מטרים. סוף עידן הקרח האחרון ופעולותיו של האדם במאה השנים האחרונות הפחיתו מאוד את עוצמת החתירה של הנהר בקניון. סכרים במיוחד שינו לגמרי את תבניות הסעת הסחף בנהר והשקעתו. נעשו ניסיונות ליזום שיטפונות מבוקרים מסכר קניון גלן במעלה הנהר על מנת לראות האם יש לפעולה זו אפקט משקם. רעידות אדמה ואירועי סחיפה מסוג תנועת בלית עדיין משפיעים על עיצוב פני האזור. טיול 1992 thumb|650px|nrfz| מפרוספקטים שיקופיות Mother_point_1.jpg|Mother point Lighting over the Grand Canyon.jpg|Lighting over the Grand Canyon General Grant Tree.jpg|General Grant Tree Shades of color russ finley.jpg|Shades of color russ finley View throughwindows of Yavapal observation house.jpg|View throughwindows of Yavapal observation house Grant cenyon 09.jpg|Grant cenyon Facing Cliff Dwelling Warmed by wiinter sun.jpg|Facing Cliff Dwelling Warmed by wiinter sun An ancient cave home by Montezume Well.jpg|An ancient cave home by Montezume Well 700 yewr dwelling in limestone clifff.jpg|yewr dwelling in limestone clifff באר מונסומה.jpg Battleship with snow.jpg Deep inner gorge russ finley.jpg Grand cenyon 77.jpg Looking east from Kaibab Trail.jpg View northeast from Hopi Point.jpg קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף *על הגרנד קניון באתר 'BarTravel'. *הגרנד קניון באתר למטייל. * * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:גאולוגיה קטגוריה:אריזונה גרנד קניון קטגוריה:טיול ארצות הברית 1992